jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Heimat Eins/Legends
Edit Quellen: Technische Daten aus dem PC-Spiel TieFighter puplished by SoftGold sowie Anregungen zur Formulierung aus der Wookiepedia. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Pieschie (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:36, 28. Mai) Technische Daten Da laut Artikel die technischen Daten nur "Schätzwerte" sind - und damit nicht offiziell: Hat einer der hier aktiven Raumschiff-Experten vielleicht die genauen technischen Daten und könnte einen Blick auf diese Angaben hier werfen, damit dieser Umstand beseitigt werden kann? RC-9393 17:38, 28. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Ich werde mich in absehbarer Zeit mit dem Artikel beschäftigen. Steht schon auf meiner To-Do-Liste. Ben Kenobi 19:02, 3. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Die eingetragene Länge der H1 sollte man auf jeden Fall nochmal überprüfen. 3,8km kommt nach den Filmen leider nirgendswo hin. Die Zahl kommt soweit ich weiß von Curtis Saxton, in dem er das Schiff mit einer nahen "Corellianischen Corvette" verglich. Leider ist dieses Schiff aber keine C. Corvette sondern ein Brahatok-Kreuzer und diese Schiffe sind sehr viel kleiner. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.96.70.135 (Diskussion) 15:02, 6. Aug. 2007) :::Wurde mitlerweile rausgenommen bis eben genaue Informationen bekannt sind. Solange gelten die Standarddaten. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 21:57, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) Home One oder Heimat Eins Der Artikel wurde vor kurzem nach Heimat Eins verschoben, doch ich bin mit dieser Verschiebung nicht einverstanden. Die Home One ist meiner Meinung nach ein feststehender Begriff, der in verschiedenen Roman mit dem Holzhammer eingedeutscht wurde, ähnlich dem "Rasenden Falken" oder der wirklich übertrieben deutschen Sprache in den Trilogie-Romanen (Ep. IV - VI). Außerdem wird in allen mir bekannten Spielen das Schiff ebenfalls bei seinem englischen Namen genannt. Deshalb bin ich für eine Rückverschiebung zu "Home One" und einem Redirect von "Heimat Eins" ausgehend. Was sagen die anderen dazu? Ben Kenobi 19:02, 3. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Naja ich habs verschoben, meine Meinung sollte klar sein ;-)--Yoda41 19:05, 3. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Weiß jemand, ob die Home One in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter erwähnt wird? --Premia 19:07, 3. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Ich wäre dafür, dass wir Artikel so nennen wie sie am gebräuchlichsten sind. In diesem Fall ist Home One der bekanntere Name. Auch wenn ich Yoda41 verstehen kann, warum er deutsche Begriffe verwenden möchte, wäre ich hier für eine Rückverschiebung. Ob Home One auch in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter genannt wird, weiß ich nicht. Ich meine aber nicht. Gruß Anakin Skywalker 19:15, 3. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Also home one wird im film definitiv nicht genannt. Das kommt aus dem EU.--Yoda41 19:45, 3. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ich hab mir gerade mal die Schlacht von Endor angeschaut. In der Szene nach der Zerstörung des MonCal durch den Todesstern ruft Lando Ackbar und nennt sagt "Rufe Basis Eins - hier Gold Eins." Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass das die Gefechtsnamen Namen sind, da die Rogue Staffel ja von der Home One startet. Aber das hilft hier ja auch nicht weiter... Ben Kenobi 14:49, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :naja ich denke home wurde da einfach mit basis übersetzt--Yoda41 14:56, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ah, ich schau mal, was die im Englischen sagen... Ben Kenobi 15:01, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::"Home One this is Gold Leader" - Was machen wir jetzt? Ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung, dass der Artikel zurückverschoben werden sollte, da in allen anderen Spielen, die Deutsch synchronisiert sind (Referenzen: Empire at War, Rogue Squadron II und III) das Schiff auch Home One genannt wird. Ben Kenobi 15:09, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich stimme ebenfalls für Home One. Steffen Gebhart 16:42, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ich habe mir die Stelle auf der DVD angeschaut. Lando sagt im genauen Wortlaut: "Rufe Basis Eins, hier Gold Eins." Heimat Eins sollte dementsprechend nach Basis Eins verschoben werden. --Premia 17:12, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Oder wir setzen einfach noch einen redirect von Basis eins nach Heimat eins.--Yoda41 17:32, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Aber das kann auch schlicht ein Fehler in der Übersetzung sein. Basis Eins habe ich noch nie gehört und ist mir selbst bei Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter nicht aufgefallen. Ich würde es bei Home One belassen, da einfach die meisten Quellen von der Home One sprechen. Wenn wir so vorgehen, dann müssen wir auch Techno-Union in Technologie-Union, Bankenverband in Bankenclan usw. verschieben, weil es eben so in den Filmen genannt wird. Wie bereits gesagt, bin ich dafür, dass man Artikelnamen danach auswählt, wie häufig der Begriff in verschiedenen Quellen gleich übersetzt wurde. ::Eventuell wäre es auch praktischer, wenn wir eine Regel festlegen, wie man Artikel zukünftig nennt. Bei der Vielzahl von deutschsprachigen Quellen mit unterschiedlicher Übersetzung, können solche Diskussionen schnell auch anderswo stattfinden. Gruß Anakin Skywalker 17:39, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::In Episode II sind die Bezeichnungen wie folgt: Handelsgilde, Handelsallianz, Technologie-Union, Bankenclan und Handelsföderation. Ich bin dafür, dass die Filme die 1. Referenz sein sollten. Gruß --Premia 17:55, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Da ist schon der Wurm drin, Premia. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, bietest du hier 3 Bezeichnungen für ein und dieselbe Organisation an: Handelsgilde, Handelsallianz und Handelsföderation. Also ist es schon nicht mehr so besonders zuverlässig, auf die Filme zu hören. Da bei der Home One kein Film als wirkliche Referenz genannt wird und das deutsche "Basis Eins" sich doch stark nach einem Gefechtsnamen - genau wie "Gold Eins" für den Millennium Falken - anhört, sollten wir auch weiterhin Home One nehmen. Ich kenne das Schiff nur unter diesem Namen und ohne genaues Hinhören wäre mir das auch in Ep. VI nicht aufgefallen. Das Problem sind einfach die vielfältigen deutschen Übersetzungen, da George Lucas nunmal Ami ist und alles auch in Englisch erfunden wird. Deshalb sollten wir mit den Namen (wie Little Ani vorgeschlagen hat) so verfahren, dass der am häufigsten rezipierte genommen wird. Wenn wir uns so nach der Literatur richten würden, müssten wir statt Imperator "Kaiser", R2-D2 "Artoo-Detoo", C-3PO "See-Threepio" und Moff "Mufti" schreiben. Das macht aber auch keiner, weil es eben nicht gebräuchlich ist und mit dem Holzhammer eingedeutscht wurde(wenn man überhaupt davon reden kann). Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:42, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ich habe das englische Original zur Hand und zitiere Count Dooku aus Episode II: "Now, we must persuade the Commerce Guild (Handelsgilde) and the Corporate Alliance (Handelsallianz) to sign the treaty." Wie kommst du also darauf, dass die Handelsgilde und die Handelsallianz die selbe Organisation wie die Handelsföderation darstellen? Es sind drei unabhängige Organisationen, die zufällig mit "Handels-" beginnen. Weitere Informationen findest du auf der offiziellen Seite: Commerce Guild (Handelsgilde), Corporate Alliance (Handelsallianz), Trade Federation (Handelsföderation). Desweiteren wird der Imperator nur in Episode IV Kaiser genannt, in Episode V und VI hingegen Imperator. Also kann der Begriff Imperator sehr wohl mit Referenz zu den Filmen verwendet werden. Dass ein Moff in den Filmen Mufti genannt wird, wäre mir neu und Artoo-Deetoo und See-Threepio sind doch nur die englischen Ausschreibungen der Nummern. Das bringt uns hier nicht weiter, denn R2-D2 wird in der deutschen Synchro Erzwo genannt, seine Identifikationsnummer aber ist R2-D2, wobei wir bleiben sollten. Gruß --Premia 20:50, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Also ich denke Home One ist besser, da Aussenstehende wohl "Home One" in die Such-Zeile eingeben werden, da dieser am verbreitetsten ist...Gruß--General Grievous 21:09, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Darum gehts ja nicht wirklich, denn für solche Fälle ist die Weiterleitung da. Es geht darum, woran wir uns grundsätzlich bei der Begriffsauswahl halten. Gruß --Premia 21:23, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Nun, ich habe ja geschrieben, dass ich mir nicht sicher war bezüglich den Handels-Organisationen. Aber bei den anderen genannten Begriffen beziehe ich mich nicht auf die Filme, sondern auf die Filmromane von Ep. IV - VI. Da sind so ziemlich alle Begrifflichkeiten, die ich aus den Filmen und Romanen kenne, verdreht und mit Macht eingedeutscht worden. Deshalb bin ich der Meinung, dass wir uns nicht auf eine Buchreihe eines Übersetzers (in diesem Fall Regina Winter) berufen müssen, um einen Artikel zu benennen. Der wohl gebräuchlichste Name des Raumschiffes ist unbestritten "Home One". Warum also müssen wir uns jetzt an diesem Namen so hochziehen? Dann müssen wir die Invisible Hand auch Unsichtbare Hand, die Lucid Voice Helle Stimme, jede Dreadnought Schlachtschiff, die Darksaber Dunkelschwert, Slave One Sklave Eins, die Raven's Claw Rabenklaue, die Outrider Vorreiter, die Doomgiver Schicksalsspender und die Ebon Hawk Ebenholzfalke nennen. Und das wird sicherlich nirgendwo Zustimmung finden. Wir sollten uns auf eine Art einigen und, da die Mehrzahl der Schiffe eben englische Namen besitzt, dies dabei belassen. Ich hoffe, das ist nachvollziehbar? Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 22:47, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich verstehe jetzt aber nicht ganz wie du auf die Bücher kommst. Ich spreche von den Filmen und finde die Übersetzungen der Bücher teils auch grauenhaft. Gruß --Premia 22:57, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ah, ich verstehe, du weißt nicht, warum ich auf die Bücher komme! Ich habe mit Yoda41 darüber gesprochen und er sagte, er habe gerade X-Wing gelesen und darin ständ eben "Heimat Eins" und weils da steht, hat er den Artikel verschoben. Deshalb bin ich der Meinung, ein Übersetzer sollte nicht unsere Referenz für die Artikelbenennung sein. Alles klar? Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 23:02, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Völlig klar. Wenn wir einheitlich englische Begriffe nehmen wollen, dann müsste der X-Flügler z. B. nach X-Wing verschoben werden, usw. Deshalb verstehe ich nicht, weshalb die Home One, alias Basis Eins, aka Heimat Eins eine Sonderstellung diesbezüglich bekommen soll. --Premia 23:05, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Tja, das mit dem X-Wing ist auch so eine Sache. Wahrscheinlich ist die Quellenlage da ziemlich ausgewogen, obwohl ich meistens "X-Wing" gehört/gelesen habe. Außerdem bin ich nicht für eine Sonderstellung der Home One, ich bin nur für den am meisten benutzten Namen. Abstimmungsmäßig liegen die "Englischen" schon lange vorne! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 23:12, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Wollen wir dann also für jeden Begriff eine Abstimmung machen? Das kann nicht Sinn der Sache sein ;-) --Premia 23:22, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Nein, allerdings nicht. Das wäre mich auch zu aufwändig! Bild:;-).gif Ne, ich finde, wir sollten hierbei auch langsam mal fertig werden und plädiere deshalb zum wiederholten mal für Home One und die gebräuchlichste Bezeichnung. Die Redirects bleiben ja bestehen und falls du mal in meine angefangene Bearbeitung des Artikels geschaut hast, hast du auch gesehen, dass ich alle Namen bereits darin erwähnt habe. Ben Kenobi 23:30, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) Erstmal kurz zu den Filmen als erste Referenz: Das hatten wir schonmal und ich habe es da schon gesagt, die Filme sollten nur in Sachen Handlung in jedem Fall die unbestreitbare Quelle sein, denn sie kommen von George Lucas und müssen daher richtig sein. Die deutsche Sysnchronisation sollte aber keinen höheren Stellenwert haben als andere Übersetzungen in anderen Quellen, denn die Übersetzer der Filme wissen nicht mehr über Star Wars als die Übersetzer der Bücher, teilweise ist es sogar umgekehrt, wie die Beispiele "Count Dooku" und "Laser''schwert" zeigen. Ginge es nach der deutschen Synchronisation, gäbe es in der SW-Galaxie ja auch Pferde (Cliegg Lars in AOTC). ''Home One versus Heimat Eins: Ich wäre dafür, es bei Heimat Eins zu belassen, soweit dies in einer Quelle so genannt wird. Wenn jemand nach Home One sucht, kommt er über die Weiterleitung zum Artikel, in dessen Einleitung auch gleich erwähnt sein sollte, dass das Schiff oft Home One genannt wird. Um Verwirrung in anderen Artikeln zu vermeiden, wäre es mir auch recht, dort immer von der Home One zu sprechen. Englische Begriffe allgemein: In den Richtlinien steht, dass man englische Begriffe möglichst vermeiden soll, als Ausnahmen werden Schiffsnamen und (im weiteren Sinne) unübersetzbare Namen/Begriffe genannt. Dabei geht es aber darum, einen Namen zu übersetzen, obwohl es in der Literatur keine deutsche Version desselben gibt. Imho könnten wir jeden Namen, zu dem es keine offizielle Übersetzung gibt selbst übersetzen und so im Artikel verwenden, wärend in anderen Artikeln der bekannte Name gebraucht wird. Aber sowas kann man natürlich nicht gegen die Mehrheit durchsezen und ich glaube, die meisten Fans würde das nur verwirren. Aber zumindest alle Namen, die in deutscher Literatur oder Spielen übersetzt werden (auch, wenn das nicht immer oder gar nur selten der Fall sein sollte), sollten hier auch in dieser Form als Artikelname verwendet werden. Ausnahmen wären dann nur Falschübersetzungen, denn es geht dabei ja immer um eine Sinnübertragung. Es sollte dann immer eine Weiterleitung vom englischen Namen geben und wenn der deutsche nun so ungebräuchlich ist, dann kann in anderen Artikeln auch der englische verwendet werden. Es sollte hierbei imho nicht primär darum gehen, wie oft ein Begriff verwendet wird, sondern darum, ob es der richtige ist, denn wie gesagt kann man Verwirrungen wegen ungebräuchlicher Namen durch eine kleine Weiterleitung vorbeugen. Meines Erachtens ist es schlimm genug, dass viele Übersetzer der Meinung sind, sie müssten die Bedeutung eines Namens wohl nicht übersetzen und wir sollten hier, wo wir die Möglichkeit haben, die unterstützen, die sich doch mal die Mühe machen. Und wie gesagt, geht es hier nur um die Namen, die auch in den deutschen Quellen genannt werden, wir müssen dann also keines Falls alle Schiffsnamen übersetzen. - Obi-Wan K. 23:34, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Ich schließe mich Obi-Wan K. an. Deutsche Begriffe sollten sofern sie in offiziellen Quellen verwendet werden, den englischen vorgezogen werden. Also bleibt es bei Heimat Eins. --Premia 23:37, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::So kategorisch...Was spricht dann im gleichen Atemzug gegen eine Einleitung: "Die Home One (deutsch: Heimat Eins oder Basis Eins) ist das Flaggschiff..."? Und wenn es tausendmal in der X-Wing-Reihe so steht: Home One ist nun mal jedem ein Begriff, wogegen man bei "Heimat Eins" erstmal fragt: "Wat?" (Sauerland-Dialekt! Bild:;-).gif) Jetzt steht es 3:3. Wenn ihr das so kategorisch ablehnt, dann hätten wir uns die ganze Diskussion sparen können. Ben Kenobi 23:43, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Gegen eine kurze Erwähnung in der Einleitung spricht, dass wir hier eine deutsche Seite haben und "Home One" nur die englische Umschreibung einer Bedeutung ist, die sich in unserer Sprache mit "Heimat Eins" wiedergeben lässt. Es wäre doch eigentlich (entschuldige) unsinnig, hier englische Wörter zu benutzen, wenn die Pendants dazu in deutschsprachigen Quellen vorliegen. Es ist schließlich nicht so, dass das Schiff "wirklich" einen englischen Namen hat. Es hat einen Basic-Namen, was in den englischsprachigen Filmen/Büchern usw. als Englisch wiedergegeben wird, weil man ja sonst nicht versteht. Und hier, im deutschsprachigen Raum, wird es als Deutsch wiedergegeben und da sollten die Übersetzer eigentlich genauso konsequent sein, wie die Autoren im englischen. - Obi-Wan K. 00:06, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Angesichts das hier in den letzten Tagen desöfteren Verschiebungen zu Deutschen Titeln stattgefunden haben, habe ich mich auch Hier mal geäußert. Um die Diskussion hier fortzuführen, zitieren ich mich mal selbst: :Ben Kenobi hat mich im Chat darauf aufmerksam gemacht, das sämtliche Raumschiffe verschoben und dabei nun die exotischsten Namen tragen. Ben und ich sind uns einig, dass das die ewigen Streiterein zu nichts führen und dass man eine aussagekräftigere Regelung finden sollte wie sie Hier zu finden ist. Es kann meiner Meinung nicht sein, dass hier Namen zum Vorschein kommen, die nur Unruhe verursachen. Im Beispiel der Regelwerkes solle man einen Vulture-Droiden zum ''Geier-Droiden umbenennen... sehr fremdartig!'' :Dass der Artikel nun unter der Bezeichnung ''B-Flügel Sternjäger steht, ist auch sehr fragwürdig. Wo kommt denn diese Bezeichnung vor? Es ist besser wenn man in der Begründung seiner Verschiebung angibt, wo man diesen Namen gehört oder gelesen hat. So ist es einfach nicht nachvollziehbar und löst endlosen Diskussionen aus. Da ja nur noch Moderatoren und Admins in der Lage sind zu verschieben, kann diese Regelung durchaus in die Tat umgesetzt werden.'' :Wie gesagt: ''B-Flügel Sternjäger habe ich noch nie gehört! Sowieso bin ich dagegen, dass Artikelbezeichnung vorschnell umgenannt werden, nur weil es einen anderen Titel gibt, der irgendwo mal erwähnt wird. Nur weil er deutsch ist, sollte er nich gleich übernommen werden. Ich appelliere hier an die Relevanz einer Artikelbezeichnung. Es ist klar, dass es für ein Fahrzeug oder ein Schiff zig Bezeichnungen auf Deutsch oder Englisch gibt. Aber wenn jeder hier seine Bezeichnung durchdrücken möchte, endet das hier in heilose Streiterein und Uneinigkeit. Man sollte abwägen welcher Artikel relevant ist, indem man die Häufigkeit der Bezeichnung durch die Mehrheit der Nennungen in verschiedenen Quellen erschließt. Fakt ist das nicht überall Wing in Flügler übersetzt wird. Und nur weil das einige Male in einem Buch so gehandhabt wurde, rechtfertigt das nicht gleich eine Verschiebung. So meine Meinung...'' Gruß Anakin Skywalker 18:33, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ich schließe mich Little Ani an und zitiere ebenfalls meinen Beitrag aus der B-Wing Diskussion: ::Dito. Wie gesagt: Ich plädiere ebenfalls für die '''häufigste offizielle Bezeichnung' die sich für ein Raumschiff finden lässt. Was bringt eine deutsche Schreibweise, wenn nur wenige Leute sie kennen und diese möglicherweise sogar von ihnen abgelehnt wird? Müssen wir das dann gegen unsere Überzeugung akzeptieren? Die Beispiele hier (B-Wing, Home One usw.) gehen hauptsächlich alle auf die Übersetzerin der X-Wing-Romanreihe zurück. Warum sollten wir also eine Übersetzerin als Referenz für unsere Artikelnamen akzeptieren? Deutsche Namen in einem Deutschen Wiki sind wichtig und gut, nur was hier in letzter Zeit mit einem ähnlichen Holzhammer ohne Gründe zu benennen veranstaltet wird, kann ich im Hinblick auf unser geliebtes Star Wars nicht gutheißen. Außerdem sollte uns klar sein, dass das nur ein Problem eine deutschen Wikis sein kann: In Amerika und damit im Englischen sind alle Namen perse offiziell.'' :Und wenn hier wirklich alles sofort von "oben" abgeblockt wird, was nicht den Richtlinien entspricht, dann nähern wir uns Zuständen, die schon nahe an ein uns sehr wohl bekanntes Imperium heranreichen... Wir sind schließlich ein demokratisches Wiki: Wenn etwas nicht mehr der Sache angemessen ist, muss es eben so modifiziert werden, dass es wieder passt. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:39, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Naja Wing bedeutet numal Flügel und ob nun B-Flügel Sternjäger oder B-Wing Sternjäger... da ist doch nur der englische begriff in den deutschen übersetzt. Wir sollten aber davon ausgehen, dass die Begriffe, um die es geht im Star wars Universum Basic begriffe sind. In unserer Welt hat Lucas Basic so deffiniert, dass Basic immer der jeweiligen Landessprache entspricht -> Folgend dürfte es begriffe wie Wing überhaupt nicht geben im deutschen star wars universum, mit dem begriff würde niemand was anfangen können. Das man jedoch TIE nicht in DIT umbenennen kann sehe ich ein und das tut ja auch kein adnerer übersetzter.--Yoda41 18:58, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Also erstmal, Ben Kenobi, ist ein Vergleich zwischen Premia und dem Imperator ja wohl unangebracht. Außerdem hätte er als Begründer der Seite imho das Recht, sich mal auch über die Mehrheit hinwegzusetzen, wenn er es denn wollte. Schließlich sind die Meinung der Mehrheit und das Richtige nicht das selbe. (Bevor da jemand was sagt: dabei bleibe ich auch wenn er anderer Meinung ist als ich und ich werde trotzdem immer meinen Standpunkt zum Thema erklären.) Auch werden konstruktive Kritik und Anregungen nie einfach abgewürgt. So stand anfangs auch in den Richtlinien, dass man sich nicht auf englische Quellen beziehen darf, was sich ja bekanntlich geändert hat. Ihr sprecht davon, dass es keine Artikelnamen geben sollte, die Unruhe verursachen und dass etwas geändert werden muss, wenn es nicht mehr der Sache angemessen ist. Es wird aber immer welche geben, denen die Bennenung der Artikel (oder auch anderes) nicht passt und die dann Änderungen vorschlagen, egal wie es geregelt wird, denn nicht jeder findet deutsche Begriffe fremdartig. Auch ist die Verwendung eines selten genannten Begriffs als Artikelname keinesfalls unangemessen, da es, wie oben von mir erklärt, keine negativen Auswirkungen auf die Verständlichkeit der Artikel hat. Also ist das hier ja nur eine Meinungsfrage. Meinen Standpunkt zu dem Thema habe ich ja oben schon klargestellt und das ist auch meine Antwort auf eure letzten Beiträge. Meiner Meinung nach sollte immer ein deutscher Begriff verwendet werden, solange er in einer offiziellen Quelle belegt ist, es sei denn es handelt sich um eine Falschübersetzung. Einmal weil das hier ein deutsches Wiki ist und weil meines Erachtens die Bedeutung der Begriffe wichtiger ist als ihr Klang im Englischen. Und zweitens, weil es in der Star-Wars-Galaxie kein Englisch gibt und die englischen Begriffe also nicht richtiger sind als ihre deutschen Gegenstücke. (Wie es im Speziellen mit dem B-Flügler und anderen Fällen ist, klärt sich dann ja mit dem Ergebnis dieser Diskussion hier.) - Obi-Wan K. 23:22, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) Erstmal möchte ich klarstellen, dass ich Premia nie mit dem Imperator vergleichen würde. Wir haben uns in letzter Zeit ziemlich gut ergänzt und außerdem hat er sich mit dieser Diskussion auch nur relativ wenig auseinandergesetzt. Weiterhin glaube ich, dass Premia sich nicht über die demokratisch-wikipedianisch eingeholte Meinung hinwegsetzen würde, auch wenn er der Begründer der Jedipedia ist. Der einzige, der sich stur gebärdet, das bist du, Obi-Wan K. (Bitte versteh das nicht falsch, es liegt mir fern, dich beschimpfen zu wollen. Ich respektiere die Meinung anderer, aber mir zu unterstellen, beim Verweis auf den Imperator eine bestimmte Person zu meinen, kann ich nicht hinnehmen.) Wir bringen unsere Vorbehalte bezüglich der Benennungspraxis hier ein, damit unser Wiki besser wird, aber jegliche Kritik wird ja sofort mit Verweis auf die Richtlinien erstickt. Und wer entscheidet eigentlich was richtig ist? In einer Gesellschaft ist dies normalerweise immer die Mehrheit: Wenn die Mehrheit sagt, dass Einbruch ein Verbrechen ist, dann ist es auch ein Verbrechen; so werden Gesetze und Richtlinien erstellt - sind diese nicht mehr ausreichend, dann müssen sie eben angepasst werden. Außerdem gibt es hier ja die Möglichkeit zur Diskussion, damit eben über Entscheidungen gesprochen werden kann und falsche oder fragwürdige Entscheidungen und Informationen revidiert werden können. Diese ganze Basic-Regelung ist meiner Meinung nach ein komplett unausgegorenes System zur Benennung von Artikeln. Wenn wir uns strikt danach richten wollten, dann dürfte in unseren Artikeln nicht ein einziges englisches Wort stehen, da es ja nur Basic - also Deutsch - gibt. Oben wurde dies aber sofort dadurch widerlegt, dass es eben nicht für alles deutsche Begriffe gibt, z.B. die Ebon Hawk, die Doomgiver, der AT-AT usw., was eine alleinige Ausrichtung der Artikelbenennung nach diesem Prinzip ad absurdum führt. Und wie gesagt: Nicht jeder mitunter willkürlich übersetzte Begriff aus dem Star Wars-Universum rechtfertigt eine durch uns offiziell gemachte Benennung. Daher bleibe ich dabei: Ein nach Häufigkeit ausgewählter Artikelname, der repräsentativ ist, und eine Erwähnung der anderen, weniger gebräuchlichen Namen, im Artikel. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 23:58, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Es ist schade Obi-Wan K., dass du unsere gut gemeinten Verbesserungsvorschläge beinahe kommentarlos abwinkst. In meinem Beitrag habe ich Vorschläge gemacht und sie werden einfach so abgeschrieben. Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass eine Diskission, auch wenn sie lange und mühsam ist, der Platz zur Verbesserung eines Sachverhalts ist. Dass Premia, dass letzte Wort haben könnte, hat niemand nur ansatzweise bezweifelt. Davon abgesehen lebt eine Wiki von den Verbesserungen anderer und der gegenseitigen Ergänzung. Es ist wichtig, dass alle Meinungen respektiert, berücksichtigt und dann eine endgültige Entscheidung getroffen wird. :Die Artikelnamen sind etwas das uns nach außen hin präsentiert. Es ist einfach Fakt, dass die Mehrheit aller Besucher nicht alle deutschen Namen kennen. Man sollte sich hier nach der Mehrheit richten und abwägen, wie relevant eine Bezeichnung ist. (Ich bitte um konkrete Meinung zu dieser Einstellung... ;)) :Und Yoda41 hat den B-Wing Sternjäger nur in B-Flügel Sternjäger umbenannt, um die Wing in Flügler Thematik anzugleichen. Tatsächlich gibt es keinen B-Flügel, das ist eine Übersetzung unererseits... und eine solche Richtung dürfen wir nich einschlagen. --Anakin Skywalker 00:15, 8. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Meine Meinung kennst du ja. Außerdem können wir nicht alles einfach so selbst übersetzen. Ben Kenobi 00:21, 8. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Ich hab mir jetzt nicht alles durchgelesen,aber wäre es nicht sinnvoll die bekanntesten Bezeichnungen in den Artikelnamen mit Schrägstrichen zu versehen? Etwa so: Heimat Eins/Home One oder B-Wing/B-Flügel Sternjäger? Gruss Orca 23:38, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Ne, das geht überhaupt nicht, dann findet man ja gar keinen Artikel mehr. Und wie sähe das aus? Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 23:58, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) Naja,durch Weiterleitungen könnte man sie schon finden und das sähe so aus^^ Home One/Heimat Eins Nur größer Orca 00:54, 8. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Nein Orca, das können wir nicht machen. Es ist zwar gut gemeint von dir, aber das würde nur Verwirrung stiften. Ein Artikelname muss treffend sein und nicht sofort Alternativen anbieten. Trotzdem vielen Dank für den Vorschlag! Ben Kenobi 01:03, 8. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Keine Ursache,war ja nur ein Gedanke der mir kam als ich einige Beiträge las. Also eine Idee für eine Zwischenlösung.Bild:;-).gif Gruss Orca 01:11, 8. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Es ist schlicht und ergreifend falsch, dass B-Flügler eine Übersetzung unsererseits ist. Ich beziehe mich bei meiner Aussage wie immer auf offizielle Quellen. Diesmal: The Art of Star Wars: Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter, mit dem vollständigen Drehbuch des Films, erschienen unter Bastei Lübbe, ISBN 3-404-21902-3. Ein alternativer Begriff wäre B-Flügeljäger. Dies gilt auch für andere Sternjäger wie den X-Flügler bzw. X-Flügeljäger, TIE-Jäger, usw. Jetzt mal meine wirklich ehrlich gemeinte Frage: Soll das endlos lang immer so weitergehen, dass Ben Kenobi falsche Behauptungen aufstellt (siehe oben, wie z. B. mit der Handelsgilde, Handelsallianz und Handelsföderation, usw.) und mittlerweile leider auch Little Ani und ich komme dann immer mit meinen offiziellen Quellen? Oder was schlagt ihr vor wie es weitergehen soll? --Premia 16:20, 8. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Sorry, Premia! Aber ich habe gesehen, dass Yoda41 den B-Wing nach B-Flügel Sternjäger verschoben hat und dazu aber dann hier kommentiert hat, dass er das nur getan hat, dass alle Wing in Flügler umbenannt sind. Ist mir rätselhaft, warum du das gemacht hast und in der History steht Yoda41. ::::Wenn das so ist, dass das von einem Buch raus genommen wurde, dann habe ich da überhaupt nichts einzuwenden. Mein Behauptung war eigentlich nur ein Vorschlag, die Artikelnamen nach Häufigkeit ihrer Bezeichnung auszuwählen. Wenn dieser Vorschlag nicht angenommen wird, dann nehme ich das so hin. Das stellt für mich kein Problem dar, zumal ich sowieso wenig mit Schiffen und Fahrzeugen beschäftigt bin. ::::Zur Frage wie es weitergehen soll: Vielleicht sollten wir tatsächlich alle Artikel so deutsch wie möglich benennen, obwohl das bei manchen Besuchern etwas Verwirrung und Unverständis auslösen könnte. Einfach dann im Einleitungsatz aufklären oder im Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen alle Varianten auflisten. Bei letzterem würde sich sogar anbieten, die Quelle dazuzuschreiben. :Es ist immer etwas anderes wenn man beim Verschieben als Begründung gleich die Quelle angibt, oder einfach nur schreibt kompletter deutscher Titel. Gruß Anakin Skywalker 16:37, 8. Okt 2006 (CEST) Nun Premia, ich habe mich bei den Handels-Organisationen geirrt, habe dies vorher angemerkt und hinterher zugegeben, also ist das nur einmal gewesen und wird nicht wieder passieren. Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre unsere Kritik aus der Luft gegriffen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir oben ausführlich dargelegt, was uns an der Benennungspraxis missfällt, und dass es doch etwas befremdlich ist, wenn ihr darauf immer antwortet: "In meiner offiziellen deutschen Quelle steht..." Wir wissen, dass es deutsche Übersetzungen gibt, aber müssen wir uns zwingend danach richten? Auch die Frage ist oben schon ausführlich gestellt. Die Vorschläge, die Little Ani und ich machen, sollten von dir und Obi-Wan K. zumindest ernst genommen und mit uns diskutiert werden. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:11, 8. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Entschuldige bitte, aber was machen wir hier? Ein Imperium, wie du sie schilderst sieht anders aus. Das Problem bei der Verwendung von Begriffen wie du sie vorschlägst ist, dass sie keine deutliche Richtlinie darstellt. Wer soll soll denn immer nachprüfen welcher Begriff am häufigsten vorkommt und vor allem, wer will das entscheiden? Das wäre eine sehr schwammige Richtlinie, mit der ich einfach nicht einverstanden sein kann und ich hoffe, dass du meine Bedenken genau so ernst nimmst, wie ich die deine. Dein Vorschlag läuft darauf hinaus, dass jedes mal, wenn Uneinigkeit über ein Begriff herrscht, eine Abstimmung erforderlich sein wird. Das kann nicht der Sinn von Richtlinien sein, nach denen sich jeder Benutzer richten sollte. --Premia 17:18, 8. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ich kann deine Einwände voll und ganz nachvollziehen. Ani und mir ging es in erster Linie darum, die Benennungspraxis kritisch zu betrachten und eine mögliche Verbesserung zu finden, mit der wir alle gut leben können. Dass die Vorschläge "keine deutliche Richtlinie" - wie du es sagst - darstellen, ist uns ebenfalls klar. Darum führen wir ja die Diskussion, um eine klar formulierte Richtlinie zu erstellen, wodurch etwaige Diskussionen unterbunden werden. Wir sind gerne kompromissbereit, würden uns aber über ein gewisses Entegegenkommen eurerseits freuen. Es liegt uns fern, persönlichen Streit mit euch anfangen oder austragen zu wollen. Mein Imperium-Vergleich war nur eine Metapher und der Hinweis, dass es in unserem Wiki niemals so zugehen darf, dass Meinungen geäußert aber ignoriert und Veränderungen/Verbesserungen von den Administratoren ohne darauf einzugehen und die Probleme zu diskutieren abgelehnt werden. Wir haben nur das Beste für die Jedipedia im Sinn und wollen sie so allgemeinverständlich, präzise und offiziell wie möglich gestalten. Es wäre schade, wenn ihr manches, was hier geäußert wurde, als persönlichen Angriff wertet, da dies nicht unsere Absicht war. Ich persönlich freue mich über jegliche Zusammenarbeit mit euch und habe bisher immer gerne mit dir geredet, Premia, und wäre traurig, wenn wir dies in Zukunft nicht wiederholen könnten. Jedoch sollten wir uns nicht scheuen, uns gegenseitige Kritik gefallen zu lassen und die "Zustände" zu verbessern. Es liegt schließlich in der Natur einer Community, dass verschiedene Meinungen vorherrschen. Deshalb sollten wir Kompromisse finden, die allgemein akzeptiert werden können. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:17, 8. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Kompromisse, die allgemein akzeptiert werden, bedürfen einem Konsenz. Das hier sieht alles andere als nach einem Konsenz aus. Wenn keine überwiegende Mehrheit dagegen spricht, dann bleibt es bei den von Obi-Wan K. entworfenen Richtlinien. Dies ist der Fall. Du kannst in Zukunft natürlich jederzeit wieder Änderungen besprechen und diskutieren. Bei einem Konsenz kann dann ein Administrator hinzugeschaltet werden. Falls du hiermit nicht einverstanden bist, kannst du deinen Änderungswunsch neu formulieren und die Angelegenheit auf der entsprechenden Diskussionsseite, wenn es die Richtlinien betrifft dann natürlich dort, diskutieren. --Premia 00:17, 9. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Gut. Damit wir die Diskussion endlich abschließen und den "normalen" Betrieb wieder aufnehmen können, möchte ich dann eine Regelung vorschlagen, mit der ich in Zukunft leben kann. Ich akzeptiere hiermit die Richtlinie, dass ein Artikel möglichst einen deutschen Namen bekommt, sofern dieser mit ausreichend deutschen Quellen belegt wird, wie dies auch generell bei der Artikelerstellung gefordert ist. Weiterhin bin ich dafür, dass bei allen Artikeln, auf die dies zutrifft, die Originalbezeichnungen aus dem Englischen oder weitere Namensvariationen unter "Hinter den Kulissen" oder im Einleitungssatz aufgeführt bzw. erwähnt werden. Die Redirects von den englischen Namen existieren bereits, weshalb ich um das von Obi-Wan K. bereits erwähnte Eingeständnis bitte, dass zugunsten der Klarheit von Artikeln nicht jede Erwähnung von beispielsweise "Home One" sofort in "Heimat Eins" oder von "X-Wing" in "X-Flügler" geändert wird. Um weitere ähnliche Diskussionen zu vermeiden, möchte ich ebenfalls anregen, diese Diskussion als Präzendenzfall anzusehen und in den Richtlinien darauf zu verweisen, wobei die Richtlinien um das hier Beschlossene erweitert werden sollten. Ich möchte nochmals unterstreichen, dass ich diese Diskussion nicht als Streit mit euch, Premia und Obi-Wan K., aufgefasst habe und sie als Meinungsverschiedenheit im Wortsinne ansehe, die früher oder später geklärt werden musste. Ich hoffe, dass dies unsere zukünftige Zusammenarbeit und Freundschaft nicht belasten wird, was ich ansonsten sehr bedauern würde. Auf weiterhin gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit zum Wohl unserer Jedipedia und viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 01:48, 9. Okt 2006 (CEST) Dann melde ich mich zu später Stunde auch nochmal zurück... ;) Dieser - von Ben Kenobi vorgeschlagener Kompromiss - entspricht dem was derzeit in den Regelungen nachzulesen ist. Eine etwas präzisere Formulierung ist für zukünftige Verweise dennoch wichtig. Ben und ich haben uns lange unterhalten, und auch hier ist eine lange Diskussion entstanden. Erstaunlich wie viel man diskutieren muss, um letztenendes nichts zu erreichen und sich trotzdem einigen kann. Wie auch immer: Damit dürfte die Diskussion beendet sein! Nächtlicher Gruß Anakin Skywalker 01:57, 9. Okt 2006 (CEST) :@Ben Kenobi: Unterlasse es in Zukunft zu Benutzern, und vor allem zu Admins, persönlich zu werden. Bleib sachlich! Jemanden als stur zu bezeichnen, grenzt an Beleidigung. Zur Diskussion an sich: Die Richtlinien werden demnächst in den Punkten Benennung und Diskussionen angepasst werden. Diese Diskussion ist hiermit beendet. --Premia 03:03, 9. Okt 2006 (CEST) Es tut mir Leid, dass ich diese Diskussion jetzt nochmal aufrolle. Habe vor langer Zeit einmal ein paar Artikel hier geschrieben und wollte jetzt, ohne meine Stunden zu opfern einfach mal nachfragen weswegen das Schiff Heimat Eins heißen soll? Die meisten Quellen nennen es Home One = Englisch also ungern gesehen verstehe ich. Aber warum dann Heimat Eins? In den Filmen heißt das Teil Basis Eins. Ich finde zwar beide Begriffe als Holzhammer-Übersetzungen, die eine gute Übersetzerin wie Regina Winter nicht machen würde, aber dennoch stellt sich mir hier die Frage nach der Logik, bitte um eine Antwort. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 88.117.9.120 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 6. Aug. 2007, 14:16:00) :Diese Diskussion ist alt und abgehakt, das Lemma des Artikels steht nicht mehr zur Debatte. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Es gibt Quellen, in denen das Schiff so übersetzt ist und wir haben hier die regel, dass der deutsche name verwendet wird, sobald er irgendwo auftaucht. Und so schlecht ist die Übersetzung nun auch nicht. Heimat trifft home ja noch am ehesten. Wenn du es wörtlich übersetzen würdest, würde das Schiff ja Haus Eins heißen und das wäre ja nicht besser.--Yoda41 Admin 20:51, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Sogar im Film Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter während der Schlacht von Endor wird „''Heimat Eins''“ erwähnt. Das sagt wohl alles... :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:27, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Nicht ganz, da heißt es Basis Eins. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 23:30, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Achso, noch schlimmer! Aber trotzdem Heimat Eins ist gut so... schön deutsch :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:32, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Yep, kann so bleiben. Premia Admin 23:34, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich danke auf jedenfall für die schnelle Antwort, nur irgendwie wird meine Frage nicht ganz beantwortet. Ihr sagt, dass ihr das Deutsche verwendet, sobald es irgendwo vorkommt - klar ist auch logisch so. Nur frage ich mich warum dann die Heimat Eins (aus der X-Wing Reihe afaik) genommen wird obwohl es im A-Canon (Filme) die Basis Eins gibt. Ich verstehe irgendwie die Logik nicht, denn die Filme stehen doch auch immer über dem EU, auch bei den Romanen zum Film z.B. aber ich will hier natürlich keine gewaltige Diskussion auslösen, denn für mich wird das Schiff immer Home One heißen, ebenso wie die X-Wings ;) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 88.117.0.231 (Diskussion) 00:10, 17. Jun. 2007) :Keine Quelle steht über einer anderen (Ausser vielleicht Lucas persönlich:)) Wenn du wissen willst wieso der Artikel denn Namen trägt, dann sie in die Richtlinien. -- Gruß Boba 00:41, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Es ist so, dass z.B. bei Wiedersprüchen in der Geschichte, die Filme einen höheren Stellenwert haben und die dortige Version vorgezogen wird. Aber die deutschen Übersetzer sind an der Entstehung dieser Werke nicht beteiligt, sondern sollen sie nur in unsere Sprache übertragen. Darum wird die Übersetzung nicht danach beurteilt, wo sie vorkommt, sondern danach, wie nah sie dem Original kommt und home ist eher Heimat als Basis. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 03:27, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) In Kahns Buch Die Rückkehr der Jediritter wird die Heimat eins/Home one als "Fregatte Hauptquartier" bezeichnet. Ich finde das sollte auch Erwähnung finden. Ganz Streng genommen wäre der Name vor zu ziehen da er aus dem ersten Uiniverse kommt und HomeOne/Heimat Eins aus dem dritten Universe (also EU).Zwar würde wahrscheinlich nicht mal Gorge Lucas HomeOne/Heimat Eins ändern, aber wie gesagt sollte es erwähnung finden. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.42.178.200 (Diskussion) 5. Mai 2010, 18:49:06) :Siehe Diskussion, die bisher geführt wurde. Pandora Diskussion 18:53, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) Brücke als Shuttle Ich habe in "Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge" auf Seite 172 und 173 gelesen, das sowohl ein großer Teil unter der Hauptbrücke und weiter vorne noch ein Teil des Schiffs ein Shuttle ist, also vom Rest der Hülle abkoppelbar ist. Aber ich mir nicht sicher bin ob alle Angaben in dem Buch stimmt, so ist sie Länge der Heimat Eins mit 1300 m angegeben (Seite 197) und sie wäre damit kürzer als ein Imperium I-Sternzerstörer mit 1600 m Weiterhin wird in dem Buch das Massentreibergeschütz des AT-TE als Raketenwerfer bezeichnet. Hat jemand für diese Shuttles noch eine Quelle, bevor ich das in den Artikel schreibe. Oberstleutnant Antilles vom Sondergeschwader (Diskussion) 07:39, 14. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Handwerklich gut-Wahl (Juli-August 2015) Durch Zufall gefunden und meiner Meinung nach handwerklich gut! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:36, 26. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Hiermit eröffnet! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:36, 26. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Kritik von Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 19:49, 26. Jul. 2015 (UTC) *'Problem:' Einzelnachweise in der Infobox fehlen. **'Antwort:' *'Problem:' Es gibt keine Zitate. **'Antwort:' Hiermit ist die Begutachtungsphase beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:09, 3. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * Trotz Nicht-Beseitigung der Kritikpunkte ein schöner Artikel. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:09, 3. Aug. 2015 (UTC) * Ich will jetzt nicht der Böse sein, aber an die EZW-Regel sollten wir uns schon halten. Zitate sollte es eigentlich auch geben. Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 18:15, 3. Aug. 2015 (UTC) * Ich denke das lässt sich verkraften! --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 18:18, 3. Aug. 2015 (UTC) * Wegen der Kritikpunkte. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 20:10, 3. Aug. 2015 (UTC) * Stimme Solorion zu. Ist zu verkraften... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:42, 4. Aug. 2015 (UTC) * Sehe es wie Gavin (und Snips hat auch nicht ganz Unrecht). Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 19:04, 4. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Mit 9 Pro-, 3 Kontra- und 3 Neutral-Punkten besteht der Artikel die Wahl! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:02, 12. Aug. 2015 (UTC)